Mirage
by 66sixx
Summary: Before I knew it, I stood face to face with a mirage. Rule 63, yaoi, lemon, guy on guy, genderswap


I floated endlessly across an empty space. "Where am I?" All I could see was an unbounded blue expanse, nothing.

"Lance..." In the center of my vision stood a man with solid black hair. As I walked towards him, somehow, beyond my knowledge, I was pulled towards him faster than I could ever walk. Before I knew it, we stood face to face. Was he a mirage? A hallucination? He put his hand on my shoulder and then slid it up to my neck.

"Nh... mm..." Our lips touched and my eyes closed as we enter our first embrace. I sensed my clothes being burned from my body, but I was myself unharmed. He leaned forward and forced me onto my back. I felt his hand wrap around my hard member. He heard me trying to scream and decided to break oral contact. As he moved his head down my body, he jerked his hand back and forth across the shaft while putting the tip in his mouth.

"Mir.." His tongue licked the front, then the back, and then the very tip. A pressure started to form inside me. I moaned his obscure but familiar name again and rolled my eyes down towards him. At the same time, his eyes rolled toward me. His tongue moved faster over my pink tip.

"Mir..." My body began to stiffen. My heart raced. My own movement slowed. I gave complete dominion over my body to him. The pressure inside me became more intense than I could take.

"Mir!" Mir gave an "mm" as I exploded into his mouth. My body flailed under him like an ant with a missing arm. He held my legs to the floor until my stamina gave out and I laid on the ground, almost lifeless. But I could still sense Mir resting his body on mine. A warm fluid poured into my mouth as his hands fell into my hair. I just had to swallow. It tasted so sweet! As I opened my eyes again, Mir stood up and offered me his hand. My eyes centered on his long thick shaft. Instead of standing on my feet, I stood on my knees and put his member into my mouth.

"Don't rush, Lance. We have plenty of time... Lance?" My tongue swirled around him. I looked up. He didn't seem to enjoy this at all. He didn't even move. But his breathing sounded of a groan, a whimper, a purr. His hands fell into my hair again, but unlike the last time, he crumpled them into fists and tilted his head back.

"Lance... Lance... oh... nh... nnnh... don't... stop... Stop!" Mir pulled out of my mouth just short of his climax. I was pushed to the ground while Mir fainted in front of me. I felt as though a switch flipped within me. I crawled to his pulsing shaft. His halfway closed eyes saw my fingers wrap around him. He gasped as his eyes rolled down toward mine.

"Lance... are you feeling okay...? Your eyes..."

"Don't mind them." My hand reached out to latch on to his. "Just enjoy this moment..."

"Yes... Lance... mn... nn..." My tongue slid slowly over the tip while my other hand swung up and down his shaft. I heard gasps followed by groans and felt his body spasm. His gasps took in more air while his groans became screams. And then, the pain he experienced disappeared.

"Ah... aaahh! aaaaahhh! Lance!" His cries of pleasure continued as a hot liquid squirted into my face. I took in his sweet taste while he writhed in pure bliss.

"Mmmm! MMH!" His sweet nectar brought me to a new high while he slowly settled from his, keeping our flame alive. Finally, he released his hold on my hand and his strength left him. Now that he had calmed down from his climax, I crawled to his side and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Mir,..." No response. I called his name once more before I gave in to our shared euphoria.

"Mir..."

**XX**

I awaken in my bed. _What __did __I __just __dream __about__?_ My face feels wet, my clothes are nowhere to be found, the sheets were thrown off to the side. I grab the sheets to dry my face off and leave my bed for fresh clothing. As I walk towards my closet, a black hair hanging from my head falls into my view. I am reminded of the man from last night's dream. _Was __he __real__? __Did __I __just__... __no__! __No__! __But __he __felt __so__... __ack__!_ For a split second, he exposes himself to me. Just as quickly, he disappears. _He __was __real__! __I __really __did__...!_ On the window, I see my hair flash black. It remains black for a split second before returning to its normal pink shade.


End file.
